


Practicum

by ClutchHedonist



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Marks, Power Dynamics, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClutchHedonist/pseuds/ClutchHedonist
Summary: There are skill gaps. Jared prefers to consider Richard like a self-taught savant, brimming with potentially immense raw knowledge that only needs guidance to become something incredible. As it is, the bruises Richard’s elbows have left on the sides of his ribs are beginning to purple with repeated battering. Something needs to be done.





	Practicum

**Author's Note:**

> welp looks like I got dragged into SV hell. feel free to throw me prompts or chat at clutchhedonist.tumblr.com!

Identifying skill gaps is an essential tool in any well-developed personnel development program. A first step towards preparing the movers and shakers of the future. Equipping impending innovators with the necessary abilities to see their visions realized.

There are skill gaps. Jared prefers to consider Richard like a self-taught savant, brimming with potentially immense raw knowledge that only needs guidance to become something incredible. As it is, the bruises Richard’s elbows have left on the sides of his ribs are beginning to purple with repeated battering. Something needs to be done.

“Wait. What do you mean? Like, you’re- you want to try something-...something weird?” Richard’s mouth twitches, “I mean, do you not like what we’re already doing?” 

“Oh, no no no.” Jared waves his hands, palliative, “It’s just-...weird is such a subjective term, don’t you think? The variety of expectations it can conjure can be quite diverse.”

“...How diverse are we talking?”

The tips of Jared’s fingers come to rest against one another, tapping thrice as he begins to lash words to concepts, “It’s fairly common nowadays, possibly thanks in part to the frankly dangerously inaccurate media portrayals which have recently come into vogue.”

“Media portrayals?” Richard’s nostrils flare, and he begins to pick at one cuff of his hoodie, “Jesus, Jared, are you asking me to watch porn with you?”

“Oh, no, that would be grossly ineffective.” Jared shakes his head, brushes the question aside, “Besides, I’d like to-...I’d like to focus on a level of interpersonal awareness that necessitates no outside distractions.”

Richard throws up both hands from the elbows, huffing, “Then I don’t know what you’re asking me to do.”

“I thought perhaps-” Jared begins delicately, “-you would be interested in exploring the dynamics of power exchange.”

“Power exchange? What, like-...like handcuffs or something?”

Jared’s lips quirk, small, “That would be something within the parameters of exploration, yes.”

“So, like, kinky stuff.” Richard expounds, “You’re into...into whips and chains?”

“Oh, certainly not at entry level.” Jared lilts out a staccato laugh, “I’m no singetail expert.”

Richard watches him for a moment, “...Right. But you want to-?”

Jared leans in, elbows on the desk, “I propose that we experiment with a certain degree of dominance and submission in order to enhance our sexual pas a deux.”

“Okay, first, could you please not ever call it that again?” Richard winces, “Second, I don’t know anything about that stuff.”

“I could teach you.” Jared dives in, “Give you a primer of sorts. Then you could practice on me.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, you want me to-” Richard leans in, lowers his voice, “Jared, do you want me to like, hit you?”

Something in Jared’s chest thrashes beneath his fleece vest, “Oh, Richard, that-...that would be incandescent.” He can see Richard pause, his wide, deepset eyes fixed on him in a way that leaves Jared twisting his legs beneath the desk, “...If that’s okay with you.”

“I could-” Richard begins to nod, slowly at first, then more confidently, “Yeah, I could-...I could try that. Mess you up a little. Make you-...make you get all _into it._ ” He curls his fists, makes a tiny jabbing motion.

Jared watches him, then raises both index fingers, “Perhaps I could take the lead during our first encounter. Show you the ropes?”

“...What?”

“Just...just for the sake of practicality.” Jared assures him quickly, “Experience is the best teacher!”

“O...kay.” Richard’s shoulders begin to pin in.

“I’m sure you’ll pick it up right away.” Jared offers, patting his back, “I’ll be black and blue in no time.”

“Right....”

Jared claps his hands together, beams, “Shall we begin?”

Richard blinks and glances around the living room, “What, now?”

“Well, since we seem to find ourselves in an auspiciously private moment-"

“Is Jin Yiang out, too?” Richard asks.

Jared nods, “Acting as a neutral third party for Dinesh and Gilfoyle.”

Richard swallows, then nods slowly in return, “Right. Right. So...perfect.” He offers a tight smile, clasps his hands in his lap.

“Richard.” Jared soothes, “It doesn’t even have to start with the application of intensive force. Just the establishment of protocol.”

“Protocol?”

“Right.” Jared rises. There’s something even taller about him in this context, and Richard’s lips twist as he peers up at him, “Are you ready?”

“I-" Richard shrugs, “...Yeah. Sure. I guess.”

“Wonderful. Your safe word is ‘tabs’.”

“My safe wo-"

“Get on the floor.” Jared’s eyes are steel, his voice low, calm.

Richard’s eyes widen, “Uh-”

One long hand winds into Richard’s curls, tugs just enough to tilt his face up to Jared’s, expose his throat, “The floor, Richard.”

Richard’s lips part just enough to let a breath pass through, “...O...kay…” He clambers out of his chair, lets his knees thud against the hardwood. Something in his belly squirms, thrilling but still somehow sour.

“You see?” Jared coos, “That’s not so bad, is it?”

“I...guess not?” There’s a hint of ash between the floorboards near his left hand, no doubt the remnants of Erlich’s inability to keep a piece upright once he’s hit it once or twice. Richard allows his eyes to focus in on it, cheeks burning.

Jared leans in, pushes the hoodie from Richard’s shoulders in a few perfunctory motions, and then he’s undoing the buttons on his shirt. There’s a certain practiced, surgical delicacy in his hands. Richard feels his breath begin to shallow. As his shirt falls open, one of Jared’s hands slithers beneath it, catches Richard along the ribs and pulls him arched. Then, Jared’s lips are in the crook of his neck, possessive.

“Oh god.” Richard breathes, and he feels Jared’s grip on him tighten.

“Spread.” Jared orders him, and there’s something so utterly foreign about hearing the word in Jared’s voice that Richard freezes.

“Wh-”

“Spread your legs.” Jared repeats, “I know you want to show me.”

“This is-...this is really-” Jared’s fingers curl, nails driving into the flesh of Richard’s side, and he yelps, “ _Shit!_ ”

Jared pauses, face softening for a moment, “Oh, Richard, did I hurt you?”

Richard stares, “I, uh...isn’t that kind of what’s supposed to be-”

“You’re right, you’re right.” Jared flutters, “I-...this isn’t my typical role in these types of situations, but if you’re going to improve-”

Richard flinches, “What?”

“Learn.” Jared corrects himself quickly, “If you’re going to learn. About this context. Specifically.”

“Right.” Richard huffs, “Right. Because this is going to-...because this is the thing, right? The thing that does it for you.”

Jared raises one finger, “There’s no shame in admitting to one’s own natural proclivities.”

“So it’s going to-...you’ll like it. When I-...when I _learn._ ” His mouth is thin, the corners drawn, prickling.

“Richard-”

“Because that’s me, right? Always lagging behind on practical applications.”

“Richard, I-”

Richard rises, a jerking, all-limbs yank, to match himself with Jared’s mouth. Jared watches the sharpness in his chin pronounce itself, Richard’s tongue working over his teeth behind his lips, cheeks drawn. Jared’s breath hitches.

“Fuck it.” Richard sniffs, and then he’s against him.

Jared’s vision blurs as his back connects with the wall. Richard’s palms are still on his chest, holding him there, but only for a moment before one of them seizes him by the hair. 

“ _Oh._ ” Jared gasps. For a moment, he can feel himself falling away, drifting out through his own skin, and then he leans into his grip, “Richard. _Richard._ ” 

“Shut up.” Richard cuts, and Jared is electric.

The angle is too sharp, and it leaves his arms scrabbling for purchase, but when Richard yanks him around to face the wall and crushes his cheek against it, Jared whimpers aloud.

“Oh. Uh-huh.” He nods meekly against the paneling, “Okay.”

“I thought I told you-” Richard’s fingernails are in the curve of his hip, carving crescents into the skin, “-to shut up.”

Jared’s knees pitch, and he nods immediately. Behind him, he hears Richard huff a thin laugh through his nose and finds himself struggling to stay standing. Richard tugs him back an inch, thuds him against the wall once more, and Jared can almost hear him smirk.

“That better, huh?”

A mute nod, chest heaving against the wall.

“Then-...then take off your pants.” Richard orders.

His hands fly to his belt buckle. He’s barely got them halfway down when Richard seizes a handful of his ass. Jared bites into his own shoulder to stay silent. Richard crowds against him, and the feel of his cock against the back of one thigh only makes him sink his teeth in further.

“This is what you like?” Richard grates against the nape of his neck.

Fists clenched, Jared nods again.

Richard snorts, “You can talk now, y’know.”

“I like this.” Jared gasps instantly, “I like this _very much_. 

“Good.” Richard taunts as he drags him, surprisingly strong, over to one of the desks and bends him over it, “Because you asked for it.”

In his fairly lengthy experience, Jared has found that there are two types of beginning dominant. The first strikes without assurance, barely leaves bruises. The second-

Richard’s palm leaves behind a swath of searing heat when he brings it down on Jared’s ass. Jared’s legs seize against the desk, and he moans something - he’s not precisely sure what, undoubtedly some sort of profanity - into the crook of one elbow. It’s a barrage, all reckless, savage pride, and Jared sighs and squirms beneath it, cock aching against the desk. By the time Richard slips into the bedroom to find the lube, even the feel of the cool air against Jared’s skin is enough to prickle the abused flesh. He shivers against the wood of the desk, already fogged with his breath.

The heat of Richard’s skin returning to his own brings with it a new rush of pain, and Jared writhes as Richard lines himself up. Jared can almost feel the hesitation beginning to bubble up beneath the surface when Richard gathers himself, snarls a hand back into Jared’s already-ruined hair, and jerks to wrench him back against himself. He’s in in one thrust, splitting Jared open unprepared, and Jared’s body seizes around the intrusion.

“ _Oh, yes._ ” He chokes.

“Jesus, you really do love it.” Richard pants as he drags back, then seats himself in him once more.

“I do.” Jared whimpers raggedly, “I do. Oh, Richard, I do.”

Richard sniffs another laugh, and the sound of it makes Jared’s cock twitch. His nails fumble over the surface of the desk, knock a surge protector aside as he pitches back into Richard’s rhythm. Finally, they find purchase at the back edge of the desk, and his knuckles whiten as he bears back against him.

“Fuck.” Richard is hissing behind him, “ _Fuck._ ”

“Come in me.” Jared begs, “Please, Richard.”

“Holy shit.” Richard gasps, and then he’s gashing nail marks in the fronts of Jared’s thighs, pitching and cursing and wringing himself out inside him.

Jared jerks against the desk with a near-sob. His own cock convulses between his legs, and almost as an afterthought, Richard reaches down to circle his fingers around it. It’s enough. Jared comes, eager and mewling, through his fingers.

 “Oh, god.” He sighs as his body melts into the desk.

 “There.” Richard pants, “How about _that?_ ”

Jared rattles out a low groan, “A marked improvement, to be sure.”


End file.
